New Love or Not?
by Xane M.Martin
Summary: The ninjas are bored and Jay decided to play truth or dare. When Jay gives my Oc and Lloyd a really hard dare will it make or break Lloyd and her friendship or is a new love?
1. The Wrong Dare on The Wrong Girl

**My first evah Ninjago fanfiction! Including my Oc.**

The ninjas were all bored. Yes bored! And not even the good kind of bored like so bored that you would right fanfiction bored **(A/N:So me.)** Until...

"Guys."Jay groaned. "Yes Jay?" Zane asked looking up from reading his book **.(A/N:He has the right to read!)** Jay fell on the floor and groaned, "I'm bored." Cole groaned **(A/N:Note to self make everyone stop groaning.)** "Everyone's bored Jay but we have nothing to do!"Cole said then Jay jumped up. "How about we play truth or dare!" Zane stopped reading his book when the other ninja looked up at him for a while then shrugged. "Why not...nothing stupid okay."Lloyd said with a serious face. "Whatever."Jay responded. "Hey where are the other two?"Zane asked **(A/N:In other two Zane means Nya and my Oc who you will see later on. Heads up she speaks in 4th person.)**

"I don't know mabey they are in Nya's room?"Kai said responding to Zane's earlier question. "Hey guys!" Nya exclaimed walking in with the new ninja Dolli. **(A/N:Thats her name don't where it out.)** Dolli sat down on the couch next to Zane on the couch while Nya stood next to her. "Nothing really about to play truth or dare." Jay said sitting down on the floor motioning everyone to sit next to him. Everyone sat except Dolli. "Dolli come sit down." Zane turned to look at her. She shook her head no," Dolli hates that game." She looked at the ninja on the floor then they started pleading and she gave in.

Dolli really didn't wanna play truth or dare caused it sucked and she knew sombody was gonna kiss sombody soo... a while of begging and pleading she gave in. "Okay." She heard Jay's high pitch voice ring though her head. "Ready?" He asked everyone nodded but Dolli who just looked at him. "Okay...Cole truth or dare?" Jay asked. "Um truth?" Cole said sounding uneasy. "Nya or cake?" Jay asked while Nya shoved him. "Duh...cake."Nya threw a pillow at Cole and Dolli just look at him really she was thinking wtf. "What's with the pillow throwing all I said was cake!"Cole asked Dolli grinned it was sorta funny. "That's the reason genius!"Nya through another pillow at him and Dolli giggled a slightly. "Okay..okay next umm...Kai truth or dare?" Cole asked Kai looked like he was thinking."Dare." He said sounding pretty confident in his awnser, wrong so so wrong. "I dare you to drink this jar of hot sauce." Kai then didn't look very confident. "How is that a dare its in his element it's merely a punishment for the stomach." Dolli asked looking at directly at Cole. "I know punishment for the stomach." He smirked at Dolli still didn't get it.

While Kai chugged down the hot sauce others watched and some recorded the moment. "Chug chug chug!" Nya yelled as the other's started in with her. Dolli had fixed a glass of milk beforehand. "Why milk?" Lloyd asked. "Milk eases pain."Dolli explained **.(A/N:Why milk? Milk eases pain!)**

After the finished chugging the hot sauce he snatched the milk from Dolli's had and chugged that. "Okay now...Lloyd truth or dare?" Kai asked. "Ummm..dare." Lloyd said grinning the most adorable grin. "I dare you to kiss Dolli!" After what Kai said the room fell 's cheeks turned faint pink and she began to fell hot as her heart rate increased. "Do it!" Cole exclaimed. Dolli has had a crush on Lloyd for sometime now but really she was to wuss to even tell anyone trust NO ONE! "Um what happens if somebody dosen't wanna do it." Dolli asked pointing at herself. "You're gonna do it cause if you don't I'll shock you." The master of lightning said yes Jay. Dolli gave Jay a death glare before looking over at Lloyd. "Do we have to." Lloyd whined. Dolli felt hurt but hid it well she hides a lot of stuff well. "Dolli believes neither of us want to kiss eachother so can we just not do it!" Dolli exclaimed. "If you wanna get shocked." Jay said accidental touching Cole and shocking him. "I'd rather get shocked than kiss Dolli Shepard."Lloyd mumbled. "Hey,"Nya through a pillow at Lloyd,"That's not nice." Dolli looked hurt and this time she couldn't hid it she had so much bottled inside her that one more thing she would explode. She started to tear up the last thing she wanted to do was cry. She looked Lloyd straight in the eyes and so did he. An single tear ran down her cheek when she stormed out.

"Lloyd look what you did Dolli never acts like this you must of really upset her?"Nya said. "Why didn't you just kiss her and avoided all that drama."Zane asked. "You can't just walk up and kiss her!" Lloyd exclaimed,"She is not really approachable." Zane looked at Lloyd in confusion,"What do you mean?" He asked. "Well you don't know what's gonna happen next with her! You don't know what she's thinking what, she's gonna do next, how she fell-" Jay interrupted,"Right now she fells sad." Lloyd felt guilt wash over him. "Yhea like she cried she never cries...even during sad movies which I cry during!" Jay exclaimed. "Lloyd go talk to her."Kai said. Lloyd looked over at Kai then nodded. He got up and ran off.

"Nya?"Jay asked. "Yes?" She responded. Jay turned and looked at Nya,"Why do you keep throwing pillows?"


	2. When in the Forest

**Okay so during my first chapter it was sorta choppy and I got some really good tips so this chapter will be a little im including Pythor i know he is good now but can we pretend hes not?**

Lloyd had approached Dolli's door as he heard weeping, "She must be really sad."Lloyd thought. He hesitated to knock on the door when he heard nothing. Knock knock knock. He still didn't hear anything. "Dolli?"Lloyd said. He didn't get any response so he asked again still no response so he just opened the door. Nobody was there he started to fell bad. She didn't run off did she? ,Lloyd asked himself. He saw a note on her bed so he picked up it read. Went walking blowing off steam be back later -D.

"So...you think Dolli and Lloyd are working things out?"Nya asked. "I'm pretty sure and I have the cutest couple names for them. Either Lolli or Dolloyd." Jay said getting wierd glances from everyone. Lloyd walked out getting glances from everyone. "Sooooo is it Lolli yet?"Jay asked. Lloyd looked at the note in his hand "What's that Lloyd?"Kai asked. "Umm Dolli left a note."Lloyd strutted out. "Wait she left?"Cole asked. "Dolli leaves all the time to clear her head she'll be back."Zane knowingly said. Zane knew Dolli more than all the other's. "When she is blowing of steam she usually goes to the Riverbank stream in the forst."Zane explained. "How do you know so much about her? She's only been a ninja for 4 months!" Nya asked. Zane shrugged.

 _ **With Dolli...**_

Dolli walked to the forest and sat next the river. She sat next to the flowing water and decided to meditate. She heard rustling but didn't pay much attention to it probably a dear or something. Until she felt something grab her mouth. With hesitation she punched it in the face. She turned around and saw Pythor. She used her element powers of Nature and wrapped a vine around him. **(A/N:That is what nature powahs do right?)** Two other people came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. "Why do you want her other than the more useful ones."One pf Pythor's minions asked. "She can get to the other'sssss essspecially the green one." Dolli eyes started to get heavy and she stopped struggling and felt limp. "Nighty night ninja." Everything went black.


End file.
